This invention relates to medical devices, and more particularly to an improvement in a heat or cold applying pack to be mounted in conjunction with a conventional elastic wrap which is to be used to wrap onto an injured portion of the human body.
Heat and cold packs for applying such to areas of the human body that have been injured is an exceedingly common method of treatment. This method of treatment is common in conjunction with athletics. Ice packs and heat packs for single patient use come in various sizes. Some are made quite small and others are made larger and designed to wrap around limbs.
It is normally desirable to maintain the application of the heat or cold for a substantial period of time, such as one, two or three hours. It is therefore desirable to utilize some means to fix in position the heat or cold pack at its applied position. In the past it has been common to utilize a connecting snap in conjunction with the pack itself when the pack is in an elongated shape. However, even in such an instance it is hard to precisely secure in position the heat or cold pack without such slipping and moving away from the area to which it is desired the heat or cold be applied.